


Emotional Support Gang

by BearWithAHat



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Lance needs a hug and so does everyone else tbh, M/M, takes place after 2020 tuscan gp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat
Summary: Some comforting hugs are in order after the events of the Tuscan gp aka I just want to give Lance Stroll a hug but I can't so this is my substitute :o)
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll, Lance Stroll/a few people, Pierre Gasly/Antonio Giovinazzi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Emotional Support Gang

**Author's Note:**

> Personally I was quite disappointed to see all eight of them out of the race but especially Lance, he was doing very well and I had gotten my hopes up for a second Lance podium in a row 🥺 so enjoy some Lance getting cuddles from everyone

Lance let out an exaggerated sigh and darted through the crowds of people as best as he could. With the exception of his own team's crew, nobody was trying to talk to him, so he could simply shoulder his way through and stare at the ground. Of course, his father and the team checked him over and made sure he was alright. Lance gave curt responses and continued his warpath until he found who was looking for.

Esteban was sitting in a chair with his suit half undone and tied around his waist, squinting up at a television and not even seeming to notice Lance until the Canadian came over and seated himself in Esteban's lap. The Frenchman let out a surprised noise and quickly wrapped his arms around Lance, pulling him into a hug from behind and rubbing his side comfortingly.

"Bad day for the both of us I guess," Esteban softly murmured to him, nuzzling his nose against Lance's jaw. Lance shakily exhaled and closed his eyes for a second. He leaned back against Esteban's chest and nodded. There were tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, which Esteban reached up to dry with the back of his hand.

"Yeah," Lance whispered, "I'm just so disappointed." He reached up over his shoulder to put his hand in Esteban's hair, messing with the soft strands for a few seconds before letting his hand fall back to his lap. Lance opened his eyes and put his hand over Esteban's, which rested against his stomach.

"So am I, love, but sometimes there's just nothing we can do except move on. Plus, I'm alright with keeping you in my lap for a while, so just relax and let me cuddle you," Esteban assured him.

He pressed a gentle kiss to Lance's cheek, and Lance blushed and felt his breathing begin to steady. The feeling of Esteban's chest rising and falling evenly against his back was comforting, and Lance quickly began to calm down and felt ready to fall asleep on Esteban's lap. They sat there quietly with one another, with Esteban laying his head on Lance's shoulder to kiss his cheek every few minutes.

Someone ruffled Lance's hair, and he was surprised to look up to see Pierre smiling down at him. It was a bit hard to believe that just a week ago, he had been up on the podium with Pierre and Carlos, and now the three of them had had such a disappointing day.

"Hey, cheer up man. Things will be better next time," Pierre said, playfully nudging his arm.

Lance gave him a weak smile and said, "thanks. I hope it will be for the both of us."

Pierre looked like he was going to say something more, but instead he giggled when Antonio pulled him into a hug and kissed him. The Italian kissed the tip of his nose as Pierre reached up to undo his ponytail and play with his silky hair. Lance felt like he was being intrusive by watching them but he couldn't look away, finding the couple to be cute together.

Esteban nosing at his cheek eventually got his attention again, and Lance turned his head to capture his lips in a kiss. It was a bit awkward to try and kiss him over his shoulder, but he enjoyed it anyways. Both Pierre and Antonio patted the top of his head before leaving, and Lance felt a bit better knowing that some of the others cared enough about him to try to cheer him up.

"At least we weren't the only ones to have an upsetting day," Esteban joked, smiling against his lips. 

Lance nodded and felt a small smile come over his face as Esteban held him. The next person to come through the room was Kevin, who looked angry and like he wanted to punch something. With the amount of bad luck the Dane had encountered in the year so far, Lance could understand why he was so worked up.

He called out for Kevin and motioned for him to come over. Kevin pouted and sat down on the floor next to them, laying his head on Lance's thigh and crossing his arms. He huffed angrily and Lance tangled a hand into his blonde hair. The tension in his face gradually began to slip away as Lance methodically messed with his hair.

"Are you alright?" Esteban asked, peeking over Lance's shoulder down at Kevin.

"I guess so, just waiting for 'main to get done," Kevin mumbled under his breath, "hugging that man is fucking _therapeutic_ , I swear." Lance laughed at that and knew that Kevin would be much happier once he got to hug Romain.

When the chaotic race finally ended, Kevin instantly got up and bolted away to presumably go find his teammate and hug him. Lance was reluctant to get off of Esteban's lap, although he knew they had to eventually get up and go home once the day was over. He kissed Esteban one last time once they stood up, clinging to his arm momentarily, and thanked him for holding him.

Lance wasn't surprised to see Sergio rushing up to him a few seconds later, a concerned look on his face. His teammate pulled him into a tight embrace and checked him over, asking if he was injured and carefully inspecting his face.

"I'm alright, my pride is the only thing that's hurt," Lance answered, hiding his face in Checo's shoulder and letting the smaller man pat his back reassuringly. He knew he was going to miss Checo next year, and he inhaled deeply and tried not to let himself start tearing up again as he thought about how much he didn't want to let his teammate go at the end of the season.

Checo gave him a kiss on the forehead and stroked his cheek, humming and brushing his tears away. "Alright, I'm just glad that you're okay. Don't cry, kiddo, you'll be okay," he murmured to him. Lance nodded and felt comforted by his freckled teammate.

Someone who he was a bit surprised to see was Sebastian, coming up to the two of them and putting a hand on Lance's shoulder. Checo whispered something to the German before leaving, patting Lance on the back one last time. Lance was still processing the fact that Seb was going to be his teammate next year, not Sergio. He was definitely excited to work with someone as talented and influential as Seb Vettel, but he was still getting over his dismay of Checo leaving the team.

"I was sad to see you crash today, it seemed like you had a good shot at landing on the podium again," Seb gave him a warm smile and Lance could tell that he had the same fatherly energy that Checo did.

"Yeah, I was pretty sure that I had a good chance today," Lance chuckled. He was feeling much better now that he had been shown some care by other members of the grid, and talking about the incident was also much easier for him to do.

"It happens to the best of us. Keep your head up," Seb advised him.

When Lance left for the day, he was much happier and feeling more positive about the next race. 

**Author's Note:**

> anyways this was just something short after the chaos of todays race lmao 🙊 sorry that there isn't really like, a real plot or anything other than some hugs and lesteban appreciation
> 
> you can find me on Tumblr @esteboo-ocon :o)


End file.
